Revenge is best served with pudding
by alexrusso89
Summary: I didnt write this it was written by armed dragon check out heir devinatart page with the disclaimer said and done ...revenge is best served with pudding


It was oddly quiet at Planeptune's Basilicom, center of the nation and home of Neptune, the spastic CPU who took advantage of every possible opportunity to have fun and blow off work, mostly through video games. However, something was different today, as Neptune had invited over two of the other CPUs, Blanc of Lowee, and Vert of Leanbox...while specifically not inviting Noire of Lastation. Blanc and Vert stared at Neptune as they sat in the living room, watching her as it seemed like she was busy drawing something out, before she stopped, looked up at the two, and smirked at the two.

"Awlright, everyone's here! I now declare that the war council is in session!" Neptune exclaimed in a dramatic voice while raising her arms. Blanc made her thoughts known immediately. "The hell are you talking about, you nut? You better explain yourself." came the reply from the normally stoic girl of Lowee, who had the worst brought out of her when interacting with Neptune. "Awww, don't be like that, Blanc! This is a super duper important issue, I swear! I totally said that in the message I sent you guys, right? And you guys still took your sweet time getting here!" Neptune said in her defense while putting her hands on her hips, as the calm and mature Vert yawned with a hand over her mouth. "I was just finished with an all night LAN party...and if I recall, the message you sent was along the lines of...'You guyz have to cum over rite nao OR ILL DIE!1', over Chirper no less." Vert stated. "And I don't like you. By the way, if this is something stupid, I'm pulling out my hammer." Blanc added, in fact reaching for said weapon already.

"Easy there, Ice Queen. You don't want to smack little old me...after all, I'm not the enemy!" Neptune exclaimed proudly, prompting Blanc and Vert to glance at each other in confusion, as Neptune took on a serious expression. "The enemy you should be wanting to smack is none other than "Ego The Size of The Whole Universe, Black Heart"!" Neptune announced. "...Oh? This is about Noire? Come to think of it, I thought it was strange that she wasn't here." Vert stated, looking around. "Though, now you have me curious...what did Noire do to have you so upset, Neptune?" "It's really awful, you guys! So like, you remember that popularity contest where people vote for the best CPU?" Neptune asked. "...The one from several weeks ago?" Blanc answered with an apathetic stare. "Ding ding! So that was a thing, and when it was all over, Noire won! Like, I wouldn't mind it THAT much, except she kept on boasting in my face about it! Every time I start messing with her, she's all like 'I'm sorry, what were those CPU rankings again?', and it's totally starting to rustle my jimmies!"

"...That's what this is about? Neptune, you lost to her in that contest because you never do anything. That's hardly Noire's fault." Vert pointed out with her hands intertwined. "Besides, if you want to go beat her up, do it yourself. Mina told me I was being too aggressive lately, so I'm taking it easy today." Blanc stated. "Uh, Blanc, how are you taking it easy when you totally threatened me with your hammer not even a min-okay okay put it down! No hitting!" Neptune waved her arms frantically as Blanc was about to swing at her. Taking a sigh of relief, Neptune continued. "Hear me out, you guys; I planned this out! See, I'm not going to beat Noire up; I totally could, but I've got something else in mind." Neptune smirked, as she reached under the table, and to Blanc and Vert's surprise, pulled out several rolls of duct tape. "These are our weapons!"

Blanc's eyes scanned the rolls. "What are you going to do with these? Tape her up?" "Ding ding! Correct again! Blanc is on a roll today! And these rolls are going to be on Noire." Neptune nodded, smirking mischeviously. "Miss Popular Heart won't be so hot once I've used these bad boys! I'll be able to show her a thing or two, and I want you two to join me! Come on, I know you two got a beef with her too! Let's see those hands!" Neptune exclaimed aggressively. "...Well, you're at least right about that last part. I don't really need an excuse to mess with her, so I'm in." Blanc agreed, rather quickly in fact. "I'm surprised at you, Neptune. I knew you were petty and impulsive, but this is quite the plan you've devised." Vert said, inspecting the tape rolls on the table. "H-Hey, come on Vert, after coming all this way and listening to my sad tale, you're just going to blow me off?" Neptune pouted, but she was surprised as Vert gave her a very serious look.

"Don't be ridiculous. I said no such thing. One of Lastation's followers left an incredibly nasty comment on my blog as soon as Noire won. It was so bad that I was distracted from an important raid on my favorite MMO at a critical moment. To make a long story short, I accept being a part of this plan if it means Noire will start keeping her more zealot followers in line." "Awwwesome! Only Vert could make such a minor thing sound like the end of the world! Together, we're comrades in arms, and we're gonna invade Lastation!" Neptune cheered as she did a fistpump. "...And if it goes south, we all agree to blame everything on Neptune." Vert said with a smirk. "I'm cool with that." Blanc nodded. "N-Noooo, the team's already falling apart and we haven't even started the mission yet!" Neptune exclaimed dramatically.

"Question. Why are we sneaking in when we can enter the Basilicom whenever we want?" Neptune asked. "Hey, you try explaining to the guard why all three CPUs are here and we're carrying a bag full of duct tape and other stuff...did you seriously think we could just walk in like that? I thought you planned this out." Blanc replied coldly, as Neptune carried said bag.

The three had successfully entered the Lastation Basilicom, having knowledge of the interior from having been here many times, though against the knowledge of anyone in the vincinity. Their steps quiet against the hard floor, they slowly made their way towards Noire's room, entering a hallway that lead to it. "Haha, man, if Nep Junior knew what I was doing right now, she'd probably try and stop us. Or tell Uni or somethin'." Neptune laughed as the girls went further in. "Haha, yes, Uni would most certainly take exception what we're doing." Vert put her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed as well. "...Take exception to what?"

The three CPUs stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes as Uni had walked up to them while they were chatting among themselves. "Ohhhhh crap! Alert! Where's a cardboard box when you need one!?" Neptune started panicking, with Uni raising her eyebrow at her before addressing the group. "Why are you three sneaking around and acting suspicious?" she crossed her arms. "Err...we're not suspicious. Just goofing around." Blanc replied quickly, internally cursing Vert and Neptune for their stupidity. "Yeah, right...care to explain what's in the box then?" Uni's eyes went to the incrimidating container. "...It's full of cupcakes." Neptune lied blatantly with the first thing that come to mind. "It doesn't smell like cupcakes in there. Come on, let me see." Uni stepped forward in an attempt to seize the box, with Neptune trying to keep it out of her reach. However, all the jostling caused a single roll of duct tape to fall out and start rolling down the hallway. Everyone went silent as Uni stopped and watched it go with a perplexed look on her face. It was Neptune that broke the silence.

"Mission's compromised, she's seen too much! Get her!" she shouted an order, and immediately Vert and Blanc sprang into action, Vert gracefully spinning around to Uni's back and grabbing her arms with one hand. "H-Hey, somebody he-lllmmmmph!" Uni tried to call out, but Vert's other hand immediately clasped itself over Uni's mouth, reducing her cries to soft gibberish as she attempted to glare at Vert, while Blanc had a strong grip on her legs, meaning that Uni could only flounder about in their grips while trying to struggle free.

"Nice grab, ladies! Awlright, didn't think I'd have to use these on anyone else, but it looks like the situation calls for it." Neptune smirked, as she pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Mmmph grmmpmh!" Uni immediately started bucking even harder at the sight of the tape. "My, she's a fighter. Sorry about this, Uni. But we can't have you running off to warn your sister." Vert stated with a grin. "Man, that was a total villain line, Vert." Neptune commented, and the sound of tape ripping off the roll sounded out as Neptune started to wrap layers of tape around Uni's ankles, before moving up to her knees and thighs, Blanc letting go of her legs once they had been properly secured. Uni still defiant, shook and swayed her hips while trying to push away Vert, wiggling her newly bound legs as Neptune started to apply tape to her upper body, aided by Vert. Within moments, strong tape was around her wrists and arms, binding them behind her back, to Uni's impotent frustration. She kept her glare on Neptune as she started pulling strips off the tape.

"Alright, just gotta gag Mini-Noire here and we're back to the mission." Neptune stated, as Vert removed her hand from Uni's mouth. "You three are SO dead! When I get out of this I'm gonna mmMMMMPH NNNNMPH GRMMPMH!" Uni's threats were inevitably silenced by the strips of silver tape that were placed on her lips, leaving the CPUs with the struggling bundle that was Noire's little sister. "Where should we put her?" Blanc asked, as Neptune checked several of the doors to make sure no one was around, opening one to reveal a hall closet. "Aha, bingo!" Neptune smiled. The next few moments were spent trying to bring a furiously thrashing Uni into the closet, thrown inside in a heap, with the door being shut just as she raised her furious gaze to her captors. With the witness taken care of, the girls smirked at each other as they faced the door to Noire's room.

Neptune took the lead, opening the door silently. Inside was an unsuspecting Noire, at her desk. At the sight of her, Neptune grinned. At last, victory was within her reach! She opened the door quietly, sneaking in with all the caution she could muster, before proceeding to lunge forward! "Yaaaaah-wwoooaagh!" However, it turned out that she got overexcited and lunged forward so much that she lost balance and flopped over, crashing into Noire's chair, the impact causing one of the legs to break off. "Eeeyaa!" Noire screamed in surprise as she immediately jumped up from her chair before it collapsed, to see Neptune laying collapsed on the floor. Noire went from shocked to angry rather quickly, as evident by her expression as she looked at Neptune. "Neptune, what have I told you about trying to sneak up on me!? And now look what you've done, you broke the leg on my chair!" Noire scolded. "So much pain...I dropped all my rings..." a dazed Neptune whined, with Noire rolling her eyes, however, she noticed the duct tape roll in Neptune's hand. "Hmm? Why are you carrying duct tape?" she asked. Neptune immediately got on her feet as she broke out into a nervous sweat. "Oh uh, this? A-Ahahaha, you know me, always carrying weird stuff around..." she sweatdropped. "...Hmmph. Why is it whenever you come over, you have to do it when I'm busy with something? It's so annoying." Noire complained, Neptune getting a rather sour look on her face. "...Oh, I'm sorry. Was Best CPU Ever enjoying herself without having me around?" she said, causing Noire to look confused. She was expecting Neptune to have a defensive excuse and beg to hang out with her until Noire agreed (begrudgingly of course, it's not like SHE wanted to hang out with Neptune or anything!) like she always did, not reply passive aggressively like that...Noire sensed something was wrong. However, at that point, it was too late.

"Busy, hmm? How about a break? A long one, that is." Vert suggested with a cruel smile, with her and Blanc having appeared behind Noire. Noire's eyes went wide in surprise as she whipped around to face them. "W-what are you two doing here!? Why is everyone sneaking up on me!?" she exclaimed as she was suddenly tackled from behind and brought to the ground, landing on her stomach. "Ooooagh! Neptune!?" Noire yelled in shock as Neptune was on her back, the purple haired girl quickly ripping duct tape from the roll as she brought Noire's hands behind her back and wound the tape around her wrists several times, actually bringing it up as she wrapped it around, encasing her arms in tape behind her, but took it a step further as she wound tape around her hands until they were bound into fists, leaving Noire unable to pick at the bonds with her fingers. All the while, Noire bucked and struggled against Neptune's weight to try and get her off of her.

"N-Neptune, what are you doing!? This isn't funny!" she protested, becoming worried as she just heard Neptune chuckle in response, Noire was becoming more and more alarmed as she looked up at Vert and Blanc, who were just smiling at her silently while Neptune continued to immobilize her. Her mind desperately tried to wrap around why this was happening as Neptune looked at Noire's kicking legs, holding them still, as she got an idea. To Noire's confusion, Neptune proceeded to remove her long boots, sliding them off slowly but surely, eventually exposing Noire's pale bare feet, wiggling a bit at the removal of the footwear, as Neptune then started wrapping tape around Noire's bare ankles. "N-N-Neptune, are you out of your mind!? You can't just start taking off my clothing like that! Stop being so quiet and explain yourself!" Noire demanded, starting to blush as her feet kicked helplessly with her ankles being bound, soon enough Neptune moved onto the knees and wrapped layer after layer around them, before moving onto the thighs. In no time at all, Noire's now bare legs were reduced to futile wiggling, Noire dancing helplessly in her bonds.

"Hey, Neptune...she wants an explanation. Want to give it to her?" Blanc quipped, as Neptune was really attacking the tape roll, ripping off more and more and applying it to Noire's body and around her chest with such enthusiasm that it was starting to make the other two CPUs a little uncomfortable. When Neptune was sure that Noire was utterly helpless, she stopped, only to start ripping more tape off the roll as she continued sitting on Noire. "Hmmhmmhmm...you think that you're really cool, dontcha Noire? You sure don't look so cool right now." Neptune laughed, causing Noire to struggle indignantly. "W-what are you saying? Don't tell me that you're doing this because..." Noire replied, but Neptune cut her off. "Noire, if you say 'because you're jealous of me', I'm going to record this and put it on the Internep. Not even joking." Neptune replied in a rather deadpan manner. "Y-You wouldn't!" Noire looked horrified and blushed while she continued to struggle. "N-Neptune, calm down and listen to me!"

"Nope. Not interested. In fact, I'm going to help you not talk for the rest of the day! Say 'Mmmph' Noire~" Neptune sang whimsically, as she brought the tape roll to the back of Noire's head and started winding it around. "Neptuuuuune, don't you da-rrrmmmph! MMMMPH!" Noire growled as the tape had passed by her lips, and with each pass her gagged voice became even softer, she had a powerful glare which only intensified as Neptune continued to wrap and wrap, until what was left of the roll had become completely empty. Noire's eyes shined with an anger that seemed to make Neptune even more satisfied as she smoothed out the tape with her hands. With Lastation's CPU completely helpless and at her mercy, Neptune felt a sort of power that felt rather good. Of course, her vengeance was just getting started. "Goodness me...you didn't hold back, did you Neptune?" Vert commented, as she crouched down and inspected Noire's thouroughly bound body. "Serves her right. Though now it really smells like duct tape in here." Blanc replied. Noire, of course, was too proud to take such indignity lying down...not that she couldn't not lay down in her condition, but she continued to defiantly struggle and thrash around in the tape, though Neptune still hadn't stopped sitting on her back yet.

"Chillax, Noire. I'm not gonna to hurt you or anything. I'm just gonna teach you who's really number one! Well, now that she's like this...I'd say it's time for a good tickling. Sound fun, Noire?" Neptune smirked, as she gently brushed one of her fingers against one of Noire's soles, taken aback slightly by how soft it felt. "Mmnnnnnh!? Noire's eyes went wide as she shook her head in protest, her twintails flopping around as she did so. "I'm not hearing a no. I've got her sides." Blanc gave an evil smile. "One musn't underestimate the chest when it comes to tickling, wouldn't you say?" Vert said in a tone that was laced with mischief.

Noire gulped as the CPUs gathered around her, and seeming all at once their fingers were upon her. Blanc dug her fingers into her sides, and Vert skillfully prodded her upper body and neck in all the sensitive areas. Noire resisted as she squirmed uncomfortably...but the worst had yet to come, as her toes curled in anticipation to what Neptune was going to do with them, which only encouraged her to poke and prod her dancing soles. Noire made a sound that sounded like a muffled whine, her feet desperately trying to get away, but they could not escape Neptune, as she began to tickle them with more intensity...all the while finding herself thinking about how soft to the touch they were. In fact, did she perfume them? She got a little closer and sniffed when she was sure the others weren't looking at her, detecting a distinctly sweet smell. She did! Who did she think she was, some kind of pampered princess!?

"MMMMMPH MHHMHMMHMHM! Noire's whines escalated into shrieks as Neptune's ticklish efforts suddenly intensified again, her soles kicking and scrunching like crazy at Neptune's touch as being tickled on the rest of her body didn't help matters, attempting to struggle furiously at the sensations. As the minutes went on, Noire's resistence faltered more and more, her struggles getting sluggish from all the energy she had expended. This did not go unnoticed. "Looks like she's getting tired out." Blanc spoke up, causing Neptune and Vert to stop, prompting a sigh of relief from their captive. "Hmmhmm...while that was fun, I'm ready to move on." Vert commented, causing Noire to balk. There was more!? "Alright, let's see..." Neptune said as she began rummaging through the bag, but a loud banging sound out in the hallway caused them to pause. "...What was that?" Blanc asked.

"I'll go see." Vert offered, grabbing a roll of tape just in case, as she got up and opened the door to the room, to see that Uni had gotten out of the closet and fallen to a heap on the floor, with most of the tape around her legs gone and the strips around her lips having fallen off. Her eyes wide from being discovered, Uni immediately tried to make a run for it, but Vert was faster, as she ran up to the fleeing CPU candidate and grabbed her.

"My, you got out? Impressive. Unfortunately, we're not done yet, so I'm going to have to ask you to stay put a little longer." Vert said sweetly with the smaller girl in her grip. Within moments, the blonde CPU had Uni's bonds intensified, with tape encircling her legs and upper body to a great degree, Uni's gag fortified with many layers. The poor girl could only garble unintelligibly at Vert as the door was closed again. Sauntering back into Noire's room with a pleased expression on her face, Vert closed the door behind her as Blanc stared. "Took care of it?" she asked. "Indeed. As much as it pains me to do such things to little Uni, she is with the enemy. Neptune, have you found what you're looking for?" Vert asked, with Neptune still fumbling through the bag while sitting on the bound Noire, who had renewed her struggles with a furious glare at Vert as she had mentioned doing something to her little sister. Finally, Neptune pulled something out with a celebratory yell. "Haha, I found the itching powder!" Neptune cheered, pumping her fist. "Mmmmmpgggh!?" Noire's expression changed to that of panic as she squirmed around frantically, Neptune was going to put itching powder on her!?

Noire's pleas for reconsideration went ignored as Neptune held onto Noire's kicking feet and applied the powder to them, Noire's soles scrunching at the contact. Noire's sweat grew more intense as Neptune applied more, then put the container down and crossed her arms. "If you guys thought she was squirmy before, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Neptune stated to her two accomplices, as Noire gave an uncomfortable grunt while the powder kicked in... "MMMMmmmmmgnnngh! MMMMMRPH! NnnnnnnnNNNNghhh!" Noire squealed, within mere moments the itching sensation became stronger and was only getting worse, her feet writhing and kicking with incredible speed in a futile attempt to alleivate the itchiness. Noire shut her eyes and blushed as she strained, trying to so hard to bend her legs far enough for her feet to her hands, but with Neptune sitting on her, the effort was doomed. "What's wrong, Itchy Heart? Need a scratch?" Neptune taunted her, causing Noire to blush even harder out of pure humiliation as she let loose a angry tirade of gagged expletatives directed towards her most insidious captor, she could feel her eyes tearing up at the powerful sensation. "Yikes. Strong stuff." Blanc commented as she observed the effects. "You got it! And you know what they say; revenge is dish best served...with pudding." Neptune smirked, as she pulled a pudding cup out of her bag. With Blanc and Vert giving each other an unimpressed look at Neptune having used their bag to kidnapping supplies to hold her dessert, Neptune pulled the top off and pulled out her little spoon. However, Noire's insane thrashing caused her feet to accidentally hit the cup, taking Neptune by surprise. "Whoaaaah!" Neptune exclaimed, as the contents of the pudding proceeded to all fall onto Noire's feet. "Mmmmn!" Noire was a little surprised by the sensation, but the pudding helped suppress the effects of the powder, giving her a moment of much needed-why was she feeling something wet there now!?

"Ewwww, what the hell are you doing!?" Blanc exclaimed, with Vert having her hand to her mouth as they both looked on in disgust. Neptune had immediately started licking Noire's feet, her tongue exploring Noire's toes and soles comprehensively for the pudding. Noire's mind went blank as she realized what was happening, her entire face glowing bright red. For Neptune's part, even though the pudding was her goal, she found herself not minding what she was eating it off of, Noire's feet were so smooth, and she even took a few light bites on her soles a couple of times, causing Noire to make a strange noise each time. The licking had technecially only gone on for a couple of seconds, but to Noire it felt like eons. "Phew, that was a close one." Neptune looked proud at having devoured the pudding, before looking puzzled as she realized that Vert and Blanc were staring at her. "...What? Haven't you guys ever heard of the ten second rule?" she commented, prompting Blanc to facepalm. "Neptune..." Vert started to say. "Hey, I'm not going to let pudding go to waste. I've done a lot of pretty wicked stuff today, but wasting pudding is beyond evil!" "...You licked up a bunch of itching powder, you idiot." Blanc finished what Vert had been trying to tell her, as Neptune had a shocked expression on realization. Sure enough... "G-Gaaaaah, itchy mouth! Ithy moth! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Neptune finally jumped off of Noire's back as she ran around in a panic, allowing Noire to writhe around to get off of her stomach and sit upright. "...Well, thank goodness. I thought that Neptune was being suspiciously meticulous today and was beginning to suspect that she was replaced by some kind of imposter, but only Neptune would do something like this." Vert said with an easy-going smile. "That was still gross as hell." Blanc replied, watching Neptune run around like she was on fire.

For her part, Noire seemed pleased with Neptune's goof-up, it served her right after all that she did to her today, after all! Though she still indignantly squirmed, embarrassed and even feeling a little helpless at having been brought to such a low by Neptune...not that she'd ever admit that! Neptune eventually found some water and returned, looking exhausted. "Phew. Didn't think that one through..." she sighed, as she looked at Noire with a foreboding expression, causing the captive to stare back and blink perplexedly. "Don't you play cute and innocent with me, missy! You totally planned that!" Neptune scowled.

"Nnnnnngh!" Noire shook her head furiously. Of course she'd never plan that! How dare Neptune shift blame for this on her! Before she could pointlessly rebuke Neptune through her gag, the spiteful CPU had already gone to her bag again. Smirking, she dumped the entire contents of the bag on the floor, including the many remaining rolls of tape, along with what seemed like a strange little contraption. "Hmm? What's that?" Blanc asked at the sight of the strange device. "It's a temperature control thingy, it heats or cools objects that it's attached to. Planeptune tech, y'know? My sister would know more about it than I do, honestly...this bad boy's going to be put to good use." Neptune answered. "And these rolls...we brought 'em all, so we're gonna use em all!" she added with an evil expression, causing Noire to balk with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. There was another loud bang in the hallway, causing Vert's expression to grow annoyed.

"Goddess, again? One moment, please." she said, as she gracefully picked up some tape again and left the room while closing the door...to immediately come face to face with Kei Jinguji, oracle of Lastation, staring at her with a hand on her hip as Uni was squirming on the floor behind her, giving muffled pleas to Kei to free her. "...O-Oh. Miss Kei...I thought you were...out..." Vert was caught off-guard and it showed on her face. "I was. Then I came back, and I see our CPU candidate bound and gagged along with the CPU of Leanbox coming out of Lady Black Heart's room. Am I to understand this that is an act of espionage?" Kei stated with a stone-cold expression. "Oh n-no no, nothing so serious. Just playing with them both, that's all." Vert said defensively, having one hand behind her back to hide the tape roll. "I told both of them that there would be no games today. There is too much work to be done. What's more, I'm surprised that you of all CPUs would partake in something this childish. This is something that I'd expect from Planeptune's CPU." Kei replied deftly. "H-Haha, yes yes, you are right." Vert nodded, trying to play it cool. If Kei knew that Vert had backup in the other room, she'd probably attempt to call security immediately instead of talking with her, and so the CPU kept this impression going. "You got me. I was feeling extra silly today, and my favorite MMO is down for maintenance. All day! Can you believe the audacity? I simply had to vent my troubles here. Though, maybe Uni doesn't like my game so much." Vert continued, playing the part of the clueless blonde. "...Whatever the case is, I would like you to leave...do not make this a habit." Kei scolded, as she turned around to attempt to free Uni, who had been grumbling and squirming all this time. Kei was very smart, but she was very cold...and that was why Vert wasn't going to regret what she was about to do at all. "Oh, of course! And just to show that I'm sorry, let me help you with that before I go." Vert said with a smile. "Mmpmgpmgh grrmmpnh!" Uni floundered around, desperately trying to warn Kei of the danger. "How do you expect me to undo these if you keep moving around?" Kei said in exasperation, as the shadow of Vert loomed over her...

"You know, Miss Kei...you dress and act so boyishly, but you're really very cute. I think that you should be more aware of that." Vert said sweetly, as she gently smoothed the tape plastered over Kei's lips. Kei was very silent despite joining Uni in the hall closet, even without the gag contributing, but Uni certainly wasn't, the CPU candidate's struggles rocking Kei, as they had both been taped back to back, with their ankles and legs restrained as well. Having grown tired of Uni's escape attempts, Vert also wrapped around their eyes, leaving them visionless. Seeing that everything was secure, Vert got up and started to leave. "Take it easy, you two. No hard feelings, Miss Kei. I really think that you should have the day off." Vert added, and with that, the hall closet was closed again.

When Vert made it back to Noire's room, Blanc and Neptune both turned to look at her. "Oh man, there you are! What took you so long, Vert?" Neptune asked. "Oh, there was a little problem with Kei. I took care of it, though." Vert answered casually. "Haha, no kidding! You're awesome, Vert! I'm glad I asked you to be my partner in crime! Between you dealing with the side characters and Blanc standing here looking pretty, this mission was a complete success!" Neptune looked happy, though Blanc looked annoyed that she had been demoted to eye candy. "Mmmmnrrrrgh..." a defeated moan sounded from Noire, as Vert looked over to see. "Oh my..."

Strewn all over the floor were empty rolls that used to hold duct tape, and over by the wall was Noire. Completely encased in tape, from her neck to her ankles, the only things exposed were her head and her feet, and holding those feet together was the device from earlier. Soon enough, it beeped, causing Noire to wince and moan again as she tried to wiggle her toes and writhe around in her tape cocoon. "Alright, so, we totally went crazy with the rest of the tape, so she's not moving around for a bit." Neptune explained with a grin. "And the way that we set that thingy is that it heats up her feet, like a bunch, and it keeps going up until it gets unbearable, stays like that for a sec, then goes freezing. It'd be like someone using a heater and then switching for some ice cubes and back again. Totally not fun." "Hmhmhm, poor Noire..." Vert chuckled, as she addressed the bound CPU. "Noire, we'd be more than happy to end this, but first, I'd like to promise that you'll make an announcement on your blog telling your followers not to harass other CPUs." Noire couldn't have nodded any harder, and if she had any energy left she would have furious, wondering why in Gameindustri they didn't just ask her that from the start! "Good girl. I'll turn this off." Vert said with a smile, as the cruel device was deactivated, prompting an immense sigh of relief from Noire as she curled and uncurled her toes, even though she still muffled a plea to be unbound.

"Oh yeah, aren't you going to ask for an apology from Noire, Neptune? The reason you came out here and did this was because of she was being arrogant, right?" Blanc asked. "Hmm, yeah...though now that I'm standing here looking at her, and the revenge high is gone, I'm kind of thinking that maybe it wasn't that big a deal after all. Actually, I started thinking that after I taped her up at the start. I just kept pretending to be mad." Neptune admitted. Everyone in the room balked and looked right at Neptune as if she had become completely insane. "W-w-wh-then why the hell did we even do all this!?" Blanc's eyes were hidden by the shadow of the brim of her hat as she raised a fist. Neptune put on a confident smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Well see, at first I came here because of the revenge thing; but then I started having fun! Come on, Noire has the best reactions! She's like, super fun to get flustered, and I found the secret formula to getting her mega flustered!" Neptune gushed. "You guys had fun too, right? Guys?" Neptune asked, but the looks she was getting from Vert and Blanc were scaring her. "...I thought that we came here to fix Noire's attitude." Blanc said coldly. "It looks like we'll have to settle for fixing Neptune's instead, won't we?" Vert said with a malicious smile. "I still have tape left."

Sweatdrops flew from Neptune's face as she took a step back. "O-Okay, I think we're done here. I'm just gonna head on back to Planeptune now...can you guys untie Noire for me? Cause I don't really want to be around when she's free, in fact I kind of don't really want to be around here at all all of a sudden, bye!" Neptune said quickly as she immediately bolted from the room. "Get back here you spastic bitch!" Blanc yelled after her as the two CPUs were in hot pursuit, leaving Noire by her lonesome, struggling and lunging around and giving muffled yells at the leaving CPUs that left her like that, her pretty feet wiggling after all the abuse they went through. Even though it was clear that she'd be like this for quite a while, most of the day even, one thing was on her mind; those two have no right to chase and tape up Neptune. It was HER that should get to do that! For entirely vengeful purposes, of course!


End file.
